memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Explorers (episode)
FA nomination (5/22/06) It pneeds to be copy-edited since the paint is still wet, but I'm putting it up here in light of the lack of nominations at present. I didn't originally intend to feature it (more of a diversion over the past few days because work has been slow), but I think it meets the criteria. The only thing it might need is a bit more on the scientific (im)plausibility of the Bajoran lightship concept - what do you guys think? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:52, 4 May 2006 (UTC) *'Comment'. Nice work, but would the info on the lightship be more appropriate on the page about the lightship? Broik 22:58, 4 May 2006 (UTC) * Comment. I think we should feature Bajoran lightship (with some more work and information about the mechanics of course) instead. But that's just me. Makon 07:44, 5 May 2006 (UTC) *'Object'. A far more comprehensive episode summary could be written up, the page needs more background information and perhaps one or two more images. Besides, I would like to note that I find it hardly necessary to nominate a page for featured status merely because there are no other nominations currently. It's not as if there must be nominations at all times. If there's no article up to featured status at present, then there must be none nominated. Ottens 09:33, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment'. For the record, I didn't nominate it solely to have something here, but I looked at the article, thought about nominating it, and figured now was a good time to do so. As far as the summary goes, have you seen the episode? There isn't exactly a lot of action - a longer summary is unnecessary and more pictures would be superfluous, because pictures in episode summaries should illustrate something words alone cannot describe. Background: Makon moved a bunch of info to the lightship page, which is why it looks more sparse now. I'll leave it up to the community to decide whether to move any of that back to the episode page and/or feature one or both of the pages in question. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 18:36, 5 May 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. I realize that Ottens is entitled to an opinion, but I think the summary is as comprehensive as it needs to be. The tendency on the site to have summaries that take as long to read as to watch the actual show baffles me sometimes. As to the lightship, I agree that commentary on its scientific basis should be on the lightship page rather than the episode summary. Aholland 11:35, 5 May 2006 (UTC) I have no objections Majorthomme 06:31, 7 May 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. Good summary length and solid background info make this a worthy episode article (though the ep. itself is pretty boring...zzzzzzzz) Logan 5 19:49, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Absent Odo By the way, Odo is featured in this episode. He has only one scene, with Bashir as the latter is moving furniture around the infirmary, saying that the Lexington has docked to which Bashir replies "What already?!" I haven't changed the actual article because I haven't read up on how and I'm not at my usual computer. Whose Quarters? When O'Brien and Bashir drunkenly sing Jerusalem, I got the impression that they were in O'Brien's quarters. However the article says other wise. What do other people think? JemHadar359 :They are in O'Brien's quarters. I think the article is wrong – Bertaut 20:33, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I have now changed the article. --Remata'Klan 03:39, 11 January 2008 (UTC) On a PADD - 6 letters in just 2 taps? I'm starting to think PADDs operate by touch-telepathy again. I am paused on the part of the episode where the PADD Bashir gives to Jadzia reads GO AWAY. How could Bashir or anyone manage to tap on the PADD exactly twice and produce 6 letters and a space? Not even the texting software on our cellphones can manage to predict those two particular words in just two taps. Therefore, would someone please care to explain this? --K. Shinohara 03:38, 29 January 2008 (UTC) : So? Don't question the facts, just pass them along. --Alan del Beccio 03:49, 29 January 2008 (UTC) : It's fictional technology from 350 years in the future...it were to become real, explaining it to you would be like explaining your computer to Isaac Newton. --Alan del Beccio 04:48, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::It seems a reasonable possibility for Bashir to have programmed his PADD to show the words "GO AWAY" by pressing two digits. This would especially be easy for Bashir to remember being genetically augmented and all.--Tim Thomason 04:54, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :If "GO AWAY" is used often enough, the SwiftKey software keyboard for Android phones can type both words with two taps - its predictions appear before you even start typing. (First tap being "GO ", second being "AWAY ", so there'd be an extra space at the end). So no need for future technology to achieve the same effect ;) Izkata 00:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Warp Capable We have to assume the lightship is warp cabable. Is there any information to support this? (Vince 01:00, 13 March 2008 (UTC)) :On another note, it's been stated dozens upon dozens of times - from sources both canonical and not - that without inertial dampeners, a ship going from sublight to warp speeds would reduce its occupants to "chunky salsa", as I believe the book "The Physics of Star Trek" said. How is it that a ship whose only concession to modern amenities is a gravity net (as both stated by Sisko and evidenced by the ship's rocking movements) feels only moderate tremors when accelerated to warp speeds? This is a pretty major plot hole IMHO. --Hawkeye18 15:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::The reason they could survive the trip is due to the subspace flux inversion in the solar winds. This had the effect of repolarizing the antigraviton matrix and allowing the ship to enter a quantum oscillation state. Then, with the activation of the polarity generator, a tetryon field formed out of the verteron echogram, allowing the ship to generate a variable-frequency warp resonance field in the quantum field. After that, it was a simple matter to modify the subassembly flow regulator, creating an inertial damping effect. The real question is, why didn't the characters simply reverse the plasma flow in the thoron tolerance sensors? Stupid writers. -Angry Future Romulan 16:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Um, no. Hawkeye18 16:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::He was joking. The point was that we don't know, as it wasn't said. This also isn't really the forum to discuss plot holes, as posts on article are supposed to be about changing the article.--31dot 16:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::But if there's a plot hole, shouldn't the article point it out, as something like, "It is not explained how Jake and Sisko survive the jump to warp speeds without inertial dampeners, since in some previous episode that states it." Ouizardus 06:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::We don't state what isn't explained, since that would have no end. --31dot 10:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Given that the wormhole is located in the Denorios belt, where the tachyon eddies occur, for all we know the Prophets protect the Bajoran lightships passing through... --OuroborosCobra talk 10:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Unscripted moment? I'm just wondering, was Jake meant to lose himself in the hammock? That moment had a unscripted look about it, it looked quite genuine. J Di 19:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Removed *This episode marks one of first times (if not the first time) that Sisko calls Jadzia Dax "Jadzia" rather than "Dax" or "old man," perhaps indicating that he is coming to see Jadzia as herself and not Curzon Dax. *While the episode contains some semi-plausible explanations for how the ancient Bajorans managed interstellar travel in their lightships, there is no mention of how they might have propelled their ships into orbit. Clearly, the force required for launching the ships would require massive amounts of energy. If we can confirm that this is the "first" time Sisko called Jadzia that, it might be worth noting, but without the "perhaps". I also removed the second statement, as we do not state what wasn't said.--31dot 02:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Behind the scenes :During the conversation between Julian Bashir and Elizabeth Lense, the writers may have been commenting on the comparison between DS9 and other Trek series. (etc) I totally buy what is said in that paragraph, but the simple fact that it says "may have been" makes it speculative, doesn't it?Derekbd 04:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, it does. I put an tag, because this may have been discussed in some secondary source.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Nav deflector? Don't they need a navigational deflector to go to warp? I thought that even a tiny hydrogen atom can puncture a ships hull at warp without a deflector. Bathroom There's a short conversation where Jake sticks his head into a room in the back of the ship, asks if it's the bathroom, and then is a little baffled as to how to use the zero-G facilities. Is this the first mention of the very existence of bathrooms on Star Trek? It's definitely the first mention on DS9. It's one of those things that people always make fun of. ::Bathrooms are mentioned before. However they are normally called other things. On the Enterprise there are a couple of mentions of 'The Head' that is the marine term for a toilet (as it is a head of water) while Rom commonly calls it Waste extraction, in fact Rom seems to have some issues as he is constantly paying visits to Waste extraction, early on to such an extent that Quark docks his pay. Quark complains about Klingons damaging in his bathrooms (possibly an adlib) a couple of episodes before in Visionary. Apparently the first toilet seen on screen in Star Trek was Picard's in 'First Contact' he wakes from his nightmare about the Borg and washes his face, over his shoulder you can just see a toilet.Lt.Lovett (talk) 15:19, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Plot Hole? Hi this is my first post on memory alpha and this may be a somewhat noobish remark: The whole idea of a sub-light ship making a 5 light year trip seems ludicrous. As Chief O'Brien mentions right after the titles "it would take years" (thousands of years according to normal physics, which we must assume that a sub-light speed ship must obey). At the very least it would take it 5 years! In the next scene Sisko suggests to Jake that he will make the journey in 5 days!!! As it turns out the tachyon eddy accelerates them to warp and the journey is completed in under 5 days. But there is no way Sisko could have know that a rogue phenomenon would accelerate the journey so much. So we must believe that Sisko either foolishly believed in some miraculous acceleration that would occur at some point or was prepared to make a journey that could take him decades in the best case! The fact that the tachyon eddy was revealed in the final act seemed like some of the worst sci-fi writing I have come across. At the very least the phenomenon should have been theorized from the beginning, with O'Brien or someone doubting that it would work. Any thoughts? Or is this a simple plot hole necessary for the plot of the episode that was not supposed to bother us? --Elessar2929 (talk) 00:25, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Sisko was not attempting to go all the way to Cardassia (" I'm not going to spend the next few years sailing to Cardassia") he was just trying to go to the Denorios Belt and back to prove that the craft was spaceworthy. 31dot (talk) 00:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Right! That makes sense! Thanks for clearing that up. --Elessar2929 (talk) 22:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) MC Hammer joke? Ben: - Hammock time! Jake: -Yo! That felt like a joke about MC Hammer? Fore and aft I removed this bullet point from Production, and I thought I should explain why: * Most shots of the lightship are from the aft (rear) because, being powered by solar currents, the ship always has its back to the Bajoran sun. Although it makes intuitive sense, this is incorrect on two counts. Firstly, every external shot of the ship except for the fireworks at the end begins by viewing the ship from the bow and tracks as it passes. Some of these continue so that the stern is seen; some do not. Second, while it sounds like a fair assumption that the ship must always face away from the sun, Bajor's star is never actually seen, and the dialogue contradicts this idea. Benjamin explicitly describes the first stage of the trip, immediately after the sails are hoisted, as "tacking into the light". Assuming this means the same thing in solar sailing as it does in wind sailing (and I think the mechanics of solar sailing suggest this is reasonable), then their heading during this "90 minute" leg would tend to be toward the sun, zig-zagging so that the sun would alternate between being off the port bow and the starboard bow. This does imply certain extreme differences in the angle of the sails as compared to the heading of the ship, which are not reflected in the visuals. In any case, the key lighting of the ship generally seems to be directly from its port side, neither fore nor aft. TheNicestGuy (talk) 00:02, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Pre-gangliionic nerve mention Shouldn't Julian's mention of the pre-ganglionic nerve / post-ganglionic fiber be listed under the continuity section, as it is a recurring theme throughout his arc? The last episode that he mentioned it in, the MA article gave it a thorough examination...it wouldn't need to be duplicated here, but I do feel it's worth a mention and it should also list the previous (two?) episodes that it was discussed in. Brian F. Sanford (talk) 12:59, April 14, 2018 (UTC)